


It all goes downhill from here

by RubyGraceXX



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGraceXX/pseuds/RubyGraceXX
Summary: Gwen stared at the test, unsure of who it was- who it belonged to.Was the father Trent? Or Duncan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, is not connected to my other story here. 
> 
> At all, whatsoever.
> 
> This story explores the possibility of Gwen & Duncan having messed around with each other during Action, followed by the aftermaths of such events.
> 
> I, personally, do not think that they did. But at the same time, I wouldn't be surprised if I turned out to be wrong.
> 
> This story will focus on the time between Action & World Tour, as well as the behind the scenes moments of World Tour.
> 
> A few quick things to note during the first half of this story series (I plan to make 3 parts total- welcome to part one)
> 
> A. While it's pretty much agreed during most of the TD Fandom that there was roughly 6 months between Action ending and the Celebrity Manhunt special airing, in this story, that time gap is moved up to 18 months.
> 
> B: Any and all scenes involving Gwen during the Manhunt special did not happen. 
> 
> She didn't get into the blog war with Heather; she didn't visit Josh & Blaineley with Heather & get into the cat fight; Katie & Sadie didn't visit her; she didn't make any of those vlog comments about Duncan or his relationship with Courtney.
> 
> TD's resident Goth Girl was harder to see/find then Noah was.
> 
> Everything else still happened. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"You're an idiot- you know that right?"

Gwen's head shot up, seeing Duncan standing there, staring at her. He had found her in her hiding place. 

An abandoned barn far from the set the second season was being filmed. It was far from the other contestants, and as far as Gwen could tell after hours of searching, it had no camera in it or pointed towards it.

She was in the loft, sitting cross legged in her pajamas on a blanket she had stolen from one of the empty beds in the girl's cabin. Gwen stared at the punk, as he finished climbing up the ladder and sat next to her on the wooden floor of the loft.

"Go away Duncan." She sighed, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees.

"No. I can't believe you broke up with him." 

"He was throwing challenges Duncan! What was I supposed to do?!" She cried, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Tell him to quit doing it. Or let him continue and play stupid about it." Duncan suggested.

"You're an idiot." Gwen huffed.

"Yeah, but I'm still you're best friend." He smirked.

"No. That would be Leshawna." She deadpanned.

"Ouch." 

"Why do you even care Duncan? You hated Trent!" Gwen snapped, crossing her arms as she put her legs back down.

"Well yeah. I was jealous." Duncan shrugged.

Gwen gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

'No no no. It's bad enough Trent thought something was going on between us. Please don't let him have been rig-'

"Don't give me that look- that's not why!" Duncan's voice cut off her thoughts.

Gwen gulped. "Then why were you jealous?"

"Seriously!? The dude was willing to give up a million dollars for you. With no promise or guarantee that you would even stay with him if you won afterwards. Meanwhile, I'm dating the girl who ran off with the briefcase while I wrestled an alligator, and will probably sue me for a minimum of fifty percent of the money if I win." Duncan sighed.

He stood up and sat next to her on the blanket, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Love fucking blows." He huffed.

"If you're not happy, then why are you with her? Excluding the fact that she's hot." Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"The day me and her stole that food from Chris and Chef was the best night I had had the entire first season. Even better then the horror movie challenge. But then she was voted off because Harold tampered with the votes. After she got the boot, I was convinced me and her would never see eachother- and that really bummed me out." He sighed.

"But then I was kicked off, and I found out all the other eliminated contestants were all at a resort a 15 minute boat ride away. I was so happy! I was going to get to see Courtney again. Things were gonna be great, like it was before she got voted out. Except that it wasn't. She was grouchy and cruel and wasn't fun like she had been during Chef's hellhole boot camp." He frowned.

"I don't know, maybe I'm hopeful she'll go back to how she used to be, you know?" Duncan shrugged, turning to face Gwen.

"You're right. Love does blow."

Duncan groaned, pushing the goth over onto the floor with his arm. Gwen cackled, landing on her side.

"You're no help!" He whined.

"I didn't know I was supposed to try." Gwen smirked, roughling his mohawk after she sat back up.

"Ha ha ha. You know it took me an hour to find your ass, right?"

"An hour? The barn is only a thirty minute walk from the set. Huh, probably took you so long because of your stubby little legs."

"My legs aren't that short!" He yelled.

"Duncan, how tall are you? Excluding your mohawk." Gwen asked.

The punk thought for a moment before responding. "Five foot ten. Give or take half an inch."

"Mmkay. So you have a five foot torso and six inch legs." She smirked, eyeing him up and down.

"I do not have six inch legs!" He cried.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Six and a half inch legs."

"Don't make me push you off this loft." Duncan huffed, crossing his arms.

"I swear you have a pole up your ass. Do you and Courtney share one, or was it a buy one get one deal?"

That had gotten Duncan to laugh.

Gwen smiled, though she was unsure how in ten minutes they had gone from Duncan trying to cheer her up to her cheering him up. But she didn't care. He was one of her best friends, even if he could be a giant dickwad half the time.

"Courtney doesn't deserve you." She cooed.

"Trent didn't deserve you." He whispered.

"I should probably get back before DJ or Owen wake up and wonder where the hell I'm at. You crashing here?" Duncan asked her, standing up.

"Yeah. I feel like avoiding people for as long as possible. I don't want to answer questions just yet." Gwen sighed.

"Okay. Well goodnight." He said, climbing back down the ladder.

He was halfway down the ladder when thunder boomed, shaking the barn, followed by the sound of rain pounding down on the roof.

"Nevermind, I'm crashing here too." Duncan huffed, climbing back up the ladder.

"Scoot over; we're sharing the blanket." He ordered, laying down on the half she gave up for him.

Gwen laid back down next to him, both of them staring up at the roof.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?" 

"Why didn't you kiss me the other night when you accidentally fell on me while we were star gazing?" Gwen asked softly, turning her head to face him.

"Because you were with Trent and I wanted to be happy with Courtney." Duncan sighed.

"But I'm not and neither are you." She reminded him.

Duncan looked over at her and frowned. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong, and she did too. 

But that didn't stop him from kissing her, and it didn't stop her from kissing him back. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Duncan climbed on top of her, neither of them breaking the kiss in the process. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing her pale skin. 

"You leave a hickey and I'll slit your throat with your own knife." She warned him, moaning softly when his hand made its way under her shirt.

Her hands made their way to the waist of his jean shorts, trying to find the zipper.

"Do you want to stop?" Duncan asked, thinking Gwen was trying to push him away.

"No. I want you to take your pants off." She admitted, her cheeks turning red.

The punk felt his ears go as red as her face, before he sat up and pulled his shirt off while Gwen removed her own. Both articles of clothing were tossed on to the hay. If someone happened to discover them, it would allow them to get dressed quicker.

Duncan kissed her again, hungrier this time, as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved to her back, deseperate to unhook her bra. But he was confused when he found no hooks.

"What the hell?" He asked, pulling away. 

"It hooks in the front." Gwen told him, unhooking her bra herself to demonstrate. She barely managed to toss her bra with their shirts before his mouth was on her chest, biting and sucking and doing everything he couldn't do to her neck.

Gwen moaned loudly at the feeling, her fingers digging into his scalp.

Duncan felt his dick grow hard, before he pulled away from her chest and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We have to stop." He frowned.

"How come?" Gwen questioned, thinking he had changed his mind and fearing that she was right.

"I don't have a condom." Duncan admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"My mom put me on birth control when she found out I was sexually active." Gwen told him.

Duncan's response was simple; he gripped the waist band of her pants before pulling them and her underwear down her legs.

If the sight of Gwen's bare chest or the sounds of her moans didn't turn him on, then the sight of the smooth skin between her thighs did. Duncan could feel his dick growing harder, it was almost painful. Without saying a word, he moved his hand to between his legs, before slowly plunging a finger inside of her.

Gwen moaned at the feeling, arching her hips, as he curled his finger inside of her.

"More!" She groaned, begging him. He smirked, adding a second finger inside of her.

"Geez Gwen, you're soaked." He hissed, stroking her sweet spot.

"You kinda... interrupted me when you slammed the door open." She mumbled.

Duncan's eyes went wide at her confession. He could literally feel his brain short circuiting at the mental image of Gwen pleasing herself. He had completely frozen, his fingers still deep inside of her.

Worried, Gwen sat up, not saying anything as she quickly pecked Duncan on the lips, snapping him out of his trance. He looked at her, a small smile on his face as she laid back down.

Duncan quickly pull his pants and boxers off, before positioning himself in front of her. Before he pushed himself inside of her, he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Gwen, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, giving her one final out. Of course he wanted to do it- he wanted it so badly- but he needed to know she wanted it too.

Gwen's only response was to part her legs further for him.

Duncan gulped, before gripping himself and sinking inside of her with a gasp. He could feel his heart racing as he kissed her again, before pulling all the way out of her and thrusting all the way to the hilt.

The feeling of the head of his cock hitting her cervix had Gwen nearly screaming. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist once more as he pounded in and out of her. Her nails were about to dig into his back before Duncan grabbed her by her wrists and held her arms down on either side of her head.

"If I can't bite you; you can't scratch me." He snarled against her neck.

Gwen could feel it in her gut, even after only a few thrusts from him. She was so close. Just as Duncan was about to push her over the edge, he stopped and pulled out of her.

She looked up at him, shocked as hell.

"Why did you pu- whoa!" She was interrupted by Duncan grasping her by her waist, and flipping her over onto her stomach. He grasped her by her hips, and thrusted back inside of her just as quickly as he had pulled out.

Gwen was glad it was storming as loudly as it was, because she was damn near screaming in pleasure.

She felt Duncan trail kisses along her spin, and she didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking when he asked her "Do you want me to pull out?"

"Nooo!" She groaned, biting her forearm to keep her cries down. She didn't care if she leaked his cum for a week; she wanted this to last as long as possible.

Duncan had been surprised he had even lasted this long. He hasn't even gotten so much as a handjob since before the godawful show had started, and Gwen was so tight around his cock it was nearly painful.

But then he felt it. The convulsions as her pussy squeezed his dick even tighter then it already was.

"Duncan...!" She moaned, arching her ass towards him, trying to get him deeper inside her.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. His face was pressed between her shoulder blades as he came with a grunt, filling her up to the brim with spurt after spurt of cum.

Both of their bodies stilled, the only sound besides the rain and thunder was the two of them panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"I've never done that before." Gwen admitted, once Duncan had pulled out of her.

"Done what, have sex?" He asked. He felt guilty. If she had been a virgin, he had been too rough with her.

"Let a guy cum in me." Gwen admitted, sitting up so she sat on her shins. Her face turned a dark shade of crimson when she felt his cum leak out of her.

Duncan grabbed his clothes, before handing Gwen her own.

"Kinda wish we hadn't done it on the blanket. Arm wrestle for who gets to sleep on the wet spot?" Gwen suggested, resnapping her bra, before pulling her shirt over her head.

Duncan raised his eyebrow, smirking at her. He grasped her by her waist and moved her off the blanket, before flipping it over and smoothing it out with his hands. 

"There. No wet spot." He grinned, before collapsing onto his back. Gwen shook her head, laying on her side next to him, her arm flung lazily over his stomach.

"This won't mean anything once we leave this loft in the morning." She told him softly.

"I know." He said, trying not to frown. 

He leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. This kiss was filled with just as much love and lust as their first one had been, only this one wouldn't be followed by anything more then a simple good night.

xXxXxXxXx

Just over a month later, and Gwen was glad to be home. 

Due to missing almost an entire semester of school, Gwen had decided to finish the semester taking online classes, as well as catch up on what she had missed.

Duncan had won the million. Beth had come in second place. She was so proud of both of them.

Said punk had also taken Courtney back. They had broken up, but he took her back after she had given a congratulatory smooch.

Said smooch had been preceded by the words "We're rich!" 

When Gwen heard that, she knew Duncan's fears of her trying to get half the money from him if he won were probably going to be true.

In the back of her mind, she hoped he would've chosen her instead. But she knew he wouldn't. She told him herself, that night in the barn didn't happen.

But still. 

A girl can dream, can't she?

But that wasn't the problem Gwen was facing at the moment. 

No. 

Her problem was the tiny blue and white stick with the bright red plus sign sitting on her bathroom counter.

As Gwen stared wide eyed at the positive pregnancy test, her mind was racing, desperate to think of when the fetus inside of her had been conceived.

Was it when her and Trent had sex between seasons, or when her and Duncan had had sex in the barn?

Her mom was going to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was in absolute denial. 

This wasn't happening- it couldn't be happening! She was sixteen! Too young to have a baby. Too young to not know who the Father was.

She sat on the bathroom floor as relayed the information in her head over and over again.

She knew from a quick google search that conception is determined by the first day of your last period, and your due date was 40 weeks later. The actual conception date was two weeks after your period began.

Based on that math, the father had to have been Trent.

But Trent had used a condom. 

Meanwhile, Duncan had filled her with so much of his cum, that she was still leaking it out by the time she had been eliminated- three days later.

The worst part was, she couldn't tell either of them.

Duncan had chose Courtney. 

He was with her, he wanted to be with her. Gwen didn't want to risk him choosing Courtney over a baby that might not even have been his.

And Trent? 

How could she tell him she wasn't sure if it was his baby or if the baby belonged to the guy he blamed for their relationship ending.

Gwen quickly grabbed the test, wrapped it up in half a roll of toilet paper, before stuffing it and the packaging in the very bottom of the bathroom trash can, before taking the bag and carrying it downstairs to the garbage bin outside.

Gwen was glad Charlie was at school and her mom was at work. Neither of them were around to see her have her mental break down.

She went back into her bedroom, locked the door, and collapsed face down on her bed.

'Maybe if I pretend it never happened, it'll go away?'

Gwen rolled over, realizing she was an idiot for even thinking that.

She couldn't tell anyone. Not Duncan, Trent, Leshawna- not even her own family. They would all think she was nothing but a whore. 

A stupid, stupid, easy as zero plus zero, whore.

Except they'd be right. She was one.

Only a whore would be sixteen and pregnant, and have zero clue who the Father even was.

After so many thoughts ran through her mind, Gwen came up with a decision of what to do.

She would hide the pregnancy. 

She would hide it from her friends from school, the other contestants- even her own family. She would hide her growing stomach, give birth in secret, and leave the baby at the fire station.

No one but her would have to know. No lives would be changed, no relationships ruined more then what already had been.

All Gwen had to do was hide the pregnancy for another seven or so months.

And pray no one from Total Drama ever found out.

xXxXxXxXx

Gwen's mom Lauren had been surprised when her daughter told her she wanted to be homeschooled for the entire school year.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah mom. I wanna avoid all the conversations about Total Drama."

"Especially the ones relating to Trent and Duncan." Charlie interrupted, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah." Gwen grimaced.

"Okay. But you'll have to do more chores. And you better keep up your average." Lauren told her sternly.

"Relax mom. I will." Gwen said, proving her point as she made her way over to the sink to begin washing the dirty dishes.

Lauren just shook her head and sighed.

xXxXxXxXx

Gwen was glad she had her own bathroom.

She had been emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet every morning for nearly two weeks. 

There was nothing more difficult then trying to puke quietly, so her brother or mom wouldn't overhear.

Once she was done puking, she stood up and grabbed her birth control container from the top drawer. She then took her pill for the day out, tossed it into the toilet, and flushed.

She had stopped taking her pill once she had decided she was going to go through with the pregnancy. She didn't want to risk going through another miscarriage.

Now that, that had sucked.

The lose of her virginity had been more casual then her sleeping with Duncan- even both of them knew it hadn't been as meaningless as they had wanted the other to believe.

It was with Reaper, and was nothing more then him being unsure of his sexuality and her wanting to lose her virginity consensually.

By the end of it, Reaper ended up being gay, and Gwen ended up being pregnant at fourteen.

She had only known for three days, and was unsure if she even wanted to go through with the pregnancy. Fate had decided that choice for her, as blood started pooling down her thigh in the middle of a conversation with her mom in the kitchen.

Lauren, who had had a miscarriage before she had Gwen or Charlie, knew what was wrong. She said nothing as she helped clean the blood up, and drove Gwen to the ER, leaving a ten year old Charlie at home alone for nearly three hours.

By the end of the month, Gwen had been put in birth control.

She knew if she continued to take the birth control, she would have a second miscarriage. But she couldn't risk her mom finding out, so every morning she took out a pill, and flushed it.

She might not have wanted to keep the baby- but she didn't want it to die either.

Based on her math, she was almost done with the first trimester. 

Which meant that soon she would go from struggling to hide the fact that she was throwing up every morning, to struggling to hide her growing stomach.

'Great. Just mother fucking great.' Gwen groaned, brushing the taste of vomit from her mouth.

She wondered who she even wanted the father of the baby to be.

If it was Trent's, that would make things easier.

There would be less drama, and her excuse for not telling him would be fear of how he'd react since she had dumped him on international television. She would also not have to worry about her child growing up with a dad who was in and out of jail or who died doing something stupid.

Not that that part mattered anyway, the baby was going to be left at the fire station as soon as she could stand post delivery.

But if the baby was Duncan's, that would be worst.

Everyone who thought the two of them had messed around during Action would know that they were right- even though it was only one time and it was after Trent had been voted off. The entire viewing world would know she had managed to lie when asked if her and Duncan were friends or not.

How she managed to do that, Gwen will never know.

But the worst part of Duncan being the dad, would be Courtney. The CIT would murder her without a second thought. She would then find someway to put the blame on Duncan, and he would end up being the one to face jail time.

As she spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, Gwen decided that the best case scenario, would be Trent being the father.

Even though she knew in the back of her mind, this baby would grow up with blue eyes instead of green.

xXxXxXxXx

If Gwen had to guess, she was about fifteen weeks pregnant.

Of course she hadn't been to the doctor, and her only ways of knowing the baby was growing properly was the fact that she still had morning sickness and that she hadn't experienced any cramps or bleeding.

Even though, legally, the doctors couldn't tell the tabloids that she was pregnant, Gwen was still fearful that it would happen.

Since she found out she was pregnant, the goth had become a hermit, never leaving the house half the time. When she did leave, it was never more then half an hour.

"I should've become a nun." Gwen mumbled to herself, parking her mom's Honda in an empty parking lot, and climbing out of the vehicle.

Lauren, in an attempt to get Gwen out of the house, had sent her daughter on the solo grocery run. If she refused to go, Gwen faced the threat of going back to public school for the spring semester of her junior year.

Gwen put her due date during spring break, so that meant she would've had to go back to school during the third trimester, when her stomach would be at its largest.

She had never grabbed the car keys and ran out the door faster before in her life.

The weather was getting chilly, which Gwen was thankful for. Baggy sweaters help hide a growing baby bump.

She put her wallet in her hoodie pocket, pulled the oversized hood over her head, and went inside the grocery store.

"Milk... eggs... bread... butter.... mayo... lunch meat... cheese.... ketchup- geez mom, can this grocery list be any more cliché?" Gwen groaned, placing the items in the cart.

'I wonder what I'll be like as a mom?' The thought made Gwen freeze.

She needed to stop doing that. She had to stop acting as if keeping this baby was even a choice for her.

The best thing she could do for this child is for them to not be raised by her. Even if she had won one of the two seasons, she couldn't take care of a baby. She could barely take care of herself!

And look at her options of fathers! A borderline mentally unstable musician or a criminal with worst daddy issues then she had.

'This kid is going to come out soooo normal.' She mentally scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was roughly nineteen weeks when Charlie started staring at her funny.

Well, that's how far along she was when she started to notice it.

'Does he know? Oh God- what if he tells mom? What if she notices too?' Gwen panicked inside her skull.

Luckily Lauren was too busy working forty plus hour weeks at the hospital as an emergency room nurse to pay any attention to what either her or Charlie did half the time.

Most of Gwen and Charlie's family members- on both sides of the family- had in some way or another been in the medical field.

Their mom was an E.R. nurse, their dad had been an EMT when he was alive, maternal grandpa a general surgeon, paternal grandpa a dentist, both grandma's neonatal nurses- and so on and so forth.

Hell! 

Their godmom and their mother's best friend since first grade, Haylee, was even a midwife.

The medical field wasn't something members of their family escaped easily.

So when both Gwen and Charlie announced that neither of them had any intention of joining any sort of medical profession what so ever, it came as quiet a shock to their family.

But the sibling duo had stuck to their decisions when it came to their future careers- an artist for Gwen and a firefighter for Charlie.

Though as Gwen felt the flutters of the baby she was beginning to wonder if she should keep or not, she thought that maybe a starving artist wasn't a good career option for a young, single mother.

Young? Ha! 

Who was she even trying to kid? 

She was still sixteen years old. The baby would be born more then a month before she turned seventeen.

She wasn't going to be a young mom- she was going to be a teen mom.

Gwen tried pushing back the thoughts of raising the baby she was secretly carrying herself. Raising a baby as a reality show "star" who was still receiving hate on the internet for breaking up with her boyfriend due to his actions wasn't a good idea.

Especially if she wasn't entirely sure if the baby even belonged to said ex.

But with every flutter and kick she felt, she knew the decision she had made was going to be harder and harder.

xXxXxXxXx

Charlie entered her room at three a.m. the day Gwen put herself at twenty weeks pregnant.

It was storming out- almost as badly as the night her and Duncan may or may not have conceived the baby- and Lauren was working the night shift, so Gwen assumed Charlie had simply had a bad dream or that he couldn't sleep because of the thunder.

"What's wrong Char?" Gwen asked, turning her head to look at him. Her stomach and his unborn niece or nephew was pointed towards the wall away from him.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" He question.

"Can it wait until morning?" She yawned.

"Sure. But only if you want mom to overhear." Charlie warned her.

Gwen groaned, loudly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is the father Trent or Duncan?"

Oh holy fucking shit.

Gwen felt all the breath in her lungs vanish instantly. 

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. He did figure it out! Crap!'

"Well...?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Gwen finally admitted, both to her baby brother and to herself out loud.

"Please don't tell Mom." She begged.

xXxXxXxXx

He didn't.

Charlie, despite being a twelve-almost-thirteen year old boy, was very good at keeping secrets.

Especially if they could get him and or his sister into some major trouble with their mom.

Gwen being pregnant at sixteen, not knowing who the father was, and Charlie knowing about it would cause Lauren to completely lose her shit.

So Charlie was keeping his trap shut. 

And if Lauren ever found out about the pregnancy herself, he would be playing as stupid as stupid could get.

"So what are you going to name it?" Charlie asked her. 

It was the first Saturday of Winter Break, and Lauren was working. Which meant Gwen and Charlie were home by themselves.

What a surprise those statements were.

"Charlie, I'm not even going to be keeping the baby. Why would I even be thinking of what to name him or her?" Gwen sighed, lounging on the couch.

She was around twenty two weeks along in her hidden pregnancy. Her stomach, though not very big when looking at it from the side, had become very round if she stared at it head on in her bedroom mirror.

Luckily it was still small enough to hide with a thick sweater or baggy shirt.

"I think you should keep the baby. You might end up regretting it if you don't. But what would you name it if you were going to keep it?" He questioned.

Gwen shrugged. "I dunno. If it's a boy, his middle name would be Ray; after you, dad, and grandpa."

Every first born male on Gwen's paternal side of the family had the middle name Ray, and had for the last seven generations. It was a tradition neither Gwen or Charlie had any intentions of breaking- even though technically t was only a tradition Charlie had to follow.

But Charlie didn't want kids, he had absolutely no intention of ever being known as anything more then "Uncle Charlie" to the future generations of their family.

So the task was up to Gwen.

"Gonna name him after Dad?" 

"Bartholomew Ray Murray the Second? Pass! I loved Dad, and I miss him a lot- but no way in hell would I ever name a child after him." She scoffed.

"Can't really blame you. I seem to recall Dad complaining about his own name." Charlie laughed.

It was rare for Charlie to remember things about their Dad, considering the pair had only been eight and four when he had died.

There was a reason why civilian drivers were supposed to pull over and stop when an ambulance, police car, or fire truck drove by.

Some asshole had decided not to do so.

In the end their Dad, his EMT partner, the patient they had been trying to save, and said asshole all ended up losing their lives- and four different families were all basically ruined in one way or another.

When Gwen was thirteen, she learned the asshole had been drunk with a blood alcohol level of .467 when he killed himself, Barry, and two other innocent people..

She would be lying if she said the information didn't surprise her.

"Do you ever miss him- Dad, I mean?" Charlie wondered, making sure Gwen knew he was talking about their Dad and not Trent or Duncan.

"Yeah. I miss being a normal, nuclear family. I miss Mom not being fake happy around the holidays or any date that has something to do with Dad." She sighed.

"Am I as much like him as Grandma and Grandpa and Savannah say that I am?"

"Well, I don't know what Dad was like at our age, but from the pictures I've seen, you look a lot like him. Except your hair is different." 

Charlie frowned, it wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. But at the same time, Gwen had been pretty young when their Dad had died as well.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah Char?"

"You're going to be a great mom. Whether you keep that baby or not."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen stared at her phone while it rang, wanting to press decline, but being unable to.

It was Leshawna, calling for the tenth time that week.

Leshawna was the only contestant who had her phone number that still tried to contact her since they came home from Action.

Duncan had tried, for a little while. But after a little less then two months, he had stopped trying. 

Whether it was because he had simply given up on her ever talking to him again or Courtney had found out and through a fit about it, Gwen didn't know.

Bridgette, Beth, and DJ had given up after about a week or two.

But Leshawna hadn't. 

She had been calling a minimum of seven times a week, along with multiple text and social media messages trying to get one of her best friends to talk to her.

But Gwen was scared to see or talk to anyone from the show, and the rough kick to her gut reminded her why.

Leshawna was- more or less- with Harold, and Harold was friends with Trent, who was friends with Owen, who was also friends with Duncan.

If Gwen told Leshawna she was pregnant, and she accidentally let it slip out, then the entire world would know that Total Drama's Gothic Loner was currently twenty six weeks pregnant.

That was something Gwen couldn't risk.

So as much as Gwen wanted nothing more then to see Leshawna- and Duncan and everyone else from the show, for that matter- she still ignored the calls and texts.

xXxXxXxXx

The day before she hit twenty eight weeks, Gwen decided she wanted to keep her baby.

She knew she was being stupid, she knew she was making a mistake, but something inside her told her to keep it.

If she gave up the baby like planned, and Trent or Duncan somehow found out that she had given birth to a child that belonged to one of them without telling either of them, Gwen knew the end results would be worst then if she just simply told them she was pregnant in the first place.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell her mother.

And based on the warning weather and her continuously growing stomach, Gwen knew that she was running out of time.

'Okay. How do I tell her? How do I tell my mom I'm pregnant? Fuck. I should've done this four or five months ago.'

Gwen was pacing around her room, internally panicking.

'Shit. She is going to mother fucking kill me, and then she's going to make Charlie help her hide my body.'

Gwen froze in her tracks at her next thought.

'What if she makes me give the baby up?'

A month ago, Gwen would've been thrilled at the thought. But now she wanted her baby. She wanted the little boy or girl that was currently having a wrestling match with her intestines. 

Gwen wanted her baby, and she didn't care who the father was or wasn't, or even if neither of them stuck around.

She had mentally prepared herself for the possibility of raising the baby by herself since the pregnancy test had come back positive.

'How am I even going to tell my mom that I'm pregnant?' 

As Gwen collapsed on her bed, her phone rang. It was Leshawna calling her- again.

'Maybe I should tell Leshawna first...?'

And with that, Gwen answered the phone.

xXxXxXxXx

Leshawna had been thrilled when Gwen finally picked up the damn phone. She was even more thrilled when Gwen agreed to hang out with her later that day.

So an hour later, she pulled up into Gwen's drive way in her canary yellow Jeep Wrangler, watched as Gwen hollered a goodbye to her mom or brother, and the two drove off.

"Girl! I can't believe that you've been ignoring me for almost seven damn months! The hell?" Leshawna cried, as they left Gwen's subdivision.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been ignoring everyone." Gwen mumbled.

"Everyone? Even Duncan?" Leshawna asked, not so subtly teasing her.

It was as obvious as their hair colors that Gwen and Duncan had harbored feelings for each other during their time together during the second season.

Leshawna was just one of the few people who didn't point it out every time her and Duncan so much as stood next to each other.

"Especially Duncan. But he hasn't tried contacting me for awhile."

"Hmm. Probably Courtney's doing. So tell me, why have you become so anti social? I even heard you dropped out of school."

"I did not drop out! I switched to home schooling because season two fucked up my credits!" Gwen cried.

"Ain't much a difference between the two in my eyes, honey. So tell me- why haven't you talked to anyone lately?" Leshawna asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Swear on my life." Leshawna said, raising her right hand. Gwen waited until Leshawna stopped at the stop sign in front of them before answering her.

"I'm pregnant."

xXxXxXxXx

Leshawna stared at Gwen is disbelief.

"Are you serious??" She cried.

Gwen nodded.

"Holy mother of God almighty Jesus! How far along are you?" Leshawna yelled.

"Far enough along to not know if the baby belongs to Trent or Duncan." Gwen sighed.

Disbelief quickly turned into Gwen having two heads.

"Oh my God. Girl- tell me you didn't!" Leshawna gasped.

Gwen let out a shaky breath. "It was after me and Trent had broken up and he had been eliminated. Duncan went to find me and see if I was okay. One thing lead to another, and-"

"He took advantage of you!? Oh I'll kill him!" Leshawna roared.

"What? No! Leshawna, the sex was consensual!" Gwen reassured her.

"Very, very, consensual."

"And it was only that time?" She asked her.

"I hadn't done anything more then hug him before, and I haven't done anything more then hug him since." Gwen told her.

"Dang. Must have been pretty upsetting when he went back to Courtney."

"He went back to her because of me! I told him after we got finished getting dressed that in the morning it wouldn't mean anything. And I meant it. At the time anyway. Sure I was a little bummed that he got back with her, but it wasn't my relationship. Then I found out that I was pregnant, and I knew I couldn't tell him. I couldn't risk him choosing Courtney over a baby that might not even have belonged to him." Gwen mumbled.

"That's why Trent doesn't know either. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant, and that the father is either him or the guy he blames for us breaking up?"

"I have no idea who this baby even belongs to."

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty eight weeks today. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure how far along I am. I... haven't exactly been to the doctor yet..."

"You what-? Girl! That's not good!"

"I know! I know! But I can't risk people finding out. That's why I've been ignoring you for six months! Leshawna! My own mom doesn't even know that I'm fucking pregnant!" Gwen cried, trying to calm down.

"Gwendolyn I-do-not-know-your-middle-name Murray-"

"Nicole." Gwen mumbled, interrupting Leshawna with the answer to what her middle name was.

"If there is any chance of you keeping this baby, you need to tell your Mama. You need to tell Duncan or Trent- and you need to tell them before you have that baby."


	5. Chapter 5

"How would I even tell my mom?" Gwen groaned, as Leshawna pulled out of the Wendy's driveway.

The two were originally supposed to eat inside, but after the bomb Gwen gave to Leshawna, the latter decided it would be best to eat and drive.

"Girl I don't know, but you should do it before the last possible second." Leshawna said, stuffing her mouth full of fries.

"Yeah... That's kind of how my mom found out about my last pregnancy." Gwen sighed.

"Wait- what?! This is your second pregnancy!?" Leshawna damn near screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well... yeah. I mean, pregnancy one was a miscarriage. I only knew for a couple days, so I don't really count it." Gwen mumbled.

"Oh dang girl. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I... I wasn't sure if I was even going to go through it or not." 

The two friends drove in a comfortable silence for nearly ten minutes, before Leshawna broke it.

"So any names picked out?" 

Gwen smiled, nodding. "No first names though, just middle names."

"Well what are they?"

"Ray for a boy and Marie for a girl." Gwen shrugged, shoving half of her burger into her face.

This child has made her crave red meat almost her entire pregnancy. Which is a bad thing, considering Gwen had never been a huge fan of steak or beef. Usually she found it disgusting.

But now she needed it like a fish need water.

"Very... plain. For you, at least."

"Ray is after my dad and brother, and I don't know. I like the name Marie." 

"Maybe I could always text my mom that I'm pregnant?" Gwen half joked.

"Girl don't do that shit. But that's probably how you'll have to tell Duncan and Trent." Leshawna pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Imagine that conversation. They get a text from me nearly a year after they've seen me, and I tell them I had a baby."

"Yeah, and when they ask if it's their baby or not, just send the shrug emoji!" 

Both girls laughed at what they mentally agreed was a horrendous idea.

"I wish I never did Total Drama." Gwen huffed, once their laughter died down.

"Why?"

"Everyone blames me for everything! Trent throws challenges, I didn't appreciate it. I ended the relationship, in private and away from everyone else- the cameras don't count- and I'm a heart breaking cunt who deserves to die. Duncan and Courtney get into a fight, the fans wonder if I had anything to do with it. I'm everyone's damn scapegoat." She mumbled, kicking her vans off and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Gwen, look at me. It is not your fault that Trent suddenly got the mindset that you couldn't win the show on your own, despite the fact that you got second place without his or anyone else's help. It's not your fault Courtney feels the need to change everything about Duncan that makes him Duncan, whether it's a good thing about him or a bad thing."

"But those kicks, those tiny little flutters you've been feeling in your gut- they need you. They need you to remember the fearless, kick ass attitude you had almost a year ago when everyone met each other." Leshawna reminded her.

"I wish- ugh. I don't know what I wish for. I wish I knew who their dad was."

"Well when the kid is born, we'll see if they have green eyes or blue." Leshawna shrugged.

xXxXxXx

"So what's your plan for when you go into labor?" Leshawna asked on the way home.

"Well, back when I was planning on dropping the baby off at the fire station and pretending it never happened- quit giving me that damn look Leshawna! I was gonna give birth in my bathroom by myself then sneak out of the house. But now that I actually want the baby... I don't know." Gwen sighed.

"I don't want any of the fans to know this baby exists until they're older, if ever. My options are so limited it's not funny."

"You know anyone in your personal life qualified to deliver a baby?"

"My god mom is a midwife."

"Well then there you go! Just have a home birth. Technically, that's what you were gonna have anyway." 

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, who do you think is the dad?" 

"Well... based on my math when it comes to the dates and all that, the baby is Trent's. But... me and him used a condom. Duncan and I... didn't." Gwen grimaced, waiting for the explosion from Leshawna.

"YOU LET THAT NO GOOD, DUMBASS PUNK GIVE YOU A CREAMPIE?!" Leshawna hollered.

Gwen nodded slowly, her face turning red as she bit her bottom lip.

"Was the sex worth it?"

"Very much so. The fact that I was... leaking for a few days was kinda gross."

"Jesus damn! How much cum did he pump into you?"

"A freaking lot! It took three days for me to stop leaking it out!"

"Oh my mother fucking God almighty Jesus. Lord, give me strength." Leshawna mumbled under her breath, turning into Gwen's subdivision.

The two friends said goodbye to each other as Leshawna pulled into Gwen's driveway.

Gwen could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she walked up the porch steps. One hand resting where her baby was kicking her, the other gripping the front door.

She opened the front door, and saw her mom was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"H-Hey mom." Gwen said, stuttering slightly.

"Hi sweetie. Have fun with Leshawna?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. We went to Wendy's and caught up. Is Charlie home?" 

"Nope. Just you and me."

"Good." Gwen sighed shakily.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked. 

The single mother was concerned. Her daughter had been very distant since coming home from Total Drama. Sure, Gwen had been a bit anti social before her time on the show, but coming home had some how made things worse.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen just stared at her Mother, waiting for any type of answer.

Lauren was utterly confused.

"How are you pregnant? Today's the first time you've left the house longer then ten minutes in over six months!" Lauren yelped.

"I came home pregnant..." Gwen muttered.

"What?" Lauren gasped.

"Gwendolyn Nicole Murray. How far along are you?" Lauren asked.

"Twenty eight weeks. Give or take a day." Gwen gulped.

"What?! Who's the Father?!" Lauren yelled.

".... I don't know." Gwen muttered, looking down at her feet.

She was expecting her Mom to think the absolute worst of her. And she did, sorta. Lauren thought the worst of someone else.

"Oh baby, what happened to you?" Lauren gasped.

Gwen's eyes widened, easily understanding what her Mom was implying.

"N-no. Not that. I was just really fucking stupid." Gwen sighed.

And with that, Gwen told her everything. Everything from having sex between season one and two with Trent, having sex with Duncan right before her elimination, and all the little details in between.

"Do either of them know?" Lauren asked.

Gwen shook her head no. 

"Leshawna was the first person I told- and I didn't even tell her until today. Like what would I even say to either of them? Oh I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure if it's your baby or the guy who's guts you loathe." Gwen scoffed.

"That wouldn't go well with either of them." She sighed.

"Gwen, you need to tell at least one of them- before that baby is born. Especially if you plan on keeping it. Do you?" Lauren asked her.

"Yeah. I wanna keep it. Which I know, is stupid." Gwen admitted.

"Is your pregnancy why you switched to home schooling?" Lauren questioned.

"Y-yes." 

"Well either way, at least one of those boys deserves to know he might be a father in a few months. Now I won't tell you who to tell first, nor will I do it for you. But if you want, I'll tell your brother." 

Gwen gulped. "He already knows." Lauren gasped.

"Please don't get mad at him! He figured it out weeks ago! I made him promise not to tell you!" Gwen cried.

"Okay. I won't say anything to him." Lauren sighed.

xXxXxXx

Gwen laid on her bed, rubbing her stomach where her first born kicked.

The conversation with Lauren had ended hours ago. Since then, Lauren had called Haylee, who agreed to bring her equipment over to the house to check on Gwen's pregnancy.

While relaxing in her room, Gwen's mind was racing. 

She was having flashbacks of her times wit both Trent and Duncan, and all the memories were blending and merging together.

Lips against lips, skin against skin, all parties involved trying not to scream and groan like banshees for privacies sake.

Gwen felt her cheeks turn crimson, knowing that regardless of who the father was, her child was not conceived in the missionary position. She couldn't help but remember how... delicious Trent had felt from her position on top of him.

Both boys had been very well endowed. And both boys knew how to use what they were gifted with.

God bless the women who ended up spending the rest of their lives with Trent and Duncan. They'd both be very satisfied in bed.

Gwen couldn't help but wonder if she'd end up being one of them. 

She wished she hadn't.

Duncan was with Courtney, while her and Trent... ended up not being a good match.

Gwen sighed, sitting up and shaking her head.

Her aunt Haylee would be at her house at four, and it was currently three thirty. Less then half an hour and Gwen's fears of her baby having something wrong with it being confirmed or denied.

"Gwen! Haylee's here!" Lauren hollered from downstairs.

So much for half an hour.

xXxXxXx

Haylee said nothing to Gwen as she prepped her equipment in her best friend's living room.

She wasn't mad at her Goddaughter. She just knew that anything she had to say to Gwen, Lauren had already said hours before.

Expect one simple question.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Gwen gasped quietly, gulping. She honestly wasn't sure. It would be easier to chose a name for her child. Maybe she should...?

In the end, she decided not to. She was nearly twenty nine weeks pregnant, more then halfway done at this point.

"No thank you. I've waited this long, I can wait a few more weeks." Gwen told her, as Lauren sat across from her on the live seat.

The blonde, who reminded Gwen of an older Bridgette, smiled at her.

"The gel will be cold." She warned.

And with that, all three women in the living room heard the unmistakeable 'Thump! Thump! Thump!' of the tiny little heart beat.

"Let's see here... you put yourself at around twenty nine weeks?" Haylee asked, earning a nod.

"Based on measurements, I would put you at about twenty seven or twenty eight. A little off, but nothing to be concerned about." Haylee said.

But it did concern Gwen. Those numbers increased the odds of it being Duncan's baby instead of Trent's.

"Everything is looking good. Strong heartbeat, good size and weight, no physical abnormalities that I can see. Considering you've had no prenatal care, your baby is healthy. You haven't smoked or drank have you?"

Gwen shook her head no.

"Well good. I take it you wanna deliver at home?"

"For safety reasons, yeah."

"Alrighty. Now for the other elephant in the room. Who do you think is the father?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't see either of them being a good dad at this age. It would be better for all parties involved if it was Trent's, but based on circumstances-"

"It's probably Duncan's?" Haylee asked, interrupting.

"Yeah..." Gwen muttered.

"Well. Based on everything you know about the two possible conceptions, and what little you know about your pregnancy, who do you think is the father?" Haylee cooed.

"My guts telling it's Duncan's."

xXxXxXx

Within two weeks of Lauren knowing she was going to be a grandma, she had brought home for Gwen a crib, car seat, and enough diapers and wipes to last at least six months.

"I look like a whale." Gwen sighed, looking at her stomach.

Her stomach had nearly doubled in size during the last week. Gwen had really good timing when it came to telling her mom she was pregnant. There was no way she could hide this sized stomach from Lauren.

"Thirty one weeks. Nine weeks left." She groaned.

She felt her phone vibrate from her bed, assuming it was Leshawna giving her more name suggestions.

But when the goth picked up her phone, her heart dropped to her stomach at the sight of who the text message was from.

Duncan.


End file.
